


Две девочки

by Assidi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi
Summary: Русе Болтон знакомится с Джейни Пуль





	Две девочки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018. Бета - lady snark

— Оставь нас, Уолтон, — произнес Русе Болтон и повернулся к девочке, стоявшей посередине комнаты. 

Она стояла, опустив голову, и вздрогнула, когда Русе к ней подошел. 

— Ну-ка, посмотри на меня. 

Она вздрогнула еще раз, но голову подняла. 

«Не похожа, ох, как не похожа!»

Русе Болтон был в Винтерфелле несколько лет назад на празднике урожая. Дочери Эддарда Старка были еще маленькие, но тогда уже было видно, что старшая пошла в мать, а младшая — в отца. Он их особо и не разглядывал, но запомнил. И сколько лет детям Старков тоже помнил. Арье сейчас должно быть лет десять или одиннадцать. Эта явно старше. 

Лорд Тайвин писал, что она из Винтерфелла. Это хорошо. Не застынет от удивления при виде падающего снега и не заблудится посреди главного двора. 

— Кто ты? — спросил он спокойно. 

Она снова опустила голову и проговорила едва слышно: 

— Я Арья Старк, милорд. 

Русе взял ее за подбородок и заставил поднять голову. Глаза карие, а должны быть серые. Или голубые, как у Талли. Но Арья пошла в Старков, значит — серые. 

Держать подальше от света, не позволять никому подходить к ней близко... это можно, это Рамси постарается. Но глаза — это полбеды, еще остается характер. Леди Кейтилин всем гостям прожужжала уши, как ее младшая дочь не похожа на леди, какой у нее несносный характер и как она утомила мать своими мальчишескими выходками и неуемным любопытством. «Всем под ноги лезет, везде-то ей надо побывать — и в кузнице, и на конюшне, и на кухне! И ко всем без стеснения подходит, дерзкая девчонка!» Лорд Эддард только смеялся в ответ на эти упреки. 

Нет, дерзкой девчонки ему не нужно. А Рамси — тем более. Куда лучше, когда жена послушная. 

Но кто-нибудь может вспомнить. И про цвет глаз и про характер. 

Перемену в характере можно объяснить тем, что девочка долго жила в заложниках в Королевской Гавани. Говорят, она подралась с принцем Джоффри где-то на Королевском тракте. Удивительно, что Джоффри, став королем, голову ей за это не отрубил. А в темницу заключить мог, вот и стала девочка всего бояться. Да, вдобавок, замок Близнецы, где они сейчас находятся, веселья не прибавляет. В зале, где шла свадьба, до сих пор не отмыли пол от крови. 

«Но как же она не похожа!»

Русе Болтону вспомнилась другая девочка, из другого замка. Тогда он к ней особо не присматривался, но сейчас, восстановив в памяти дни жизни в Харренхолле, осознал, что его чашница была куда больше похожа на Арью Старк, чем стоящая перед ним девочка. Как там бишь ее звали? Нэн? Вот она была дерзкой, наглой даже. Полезла к нему с вопросами, на кого он оставит людей Харренхола, когда уедет. А на следующий день сбежала. Он даже не сразу поверил, как одна девчонка и двое мальчишек сумели увести лошадей и, главное, убить часового. Конюху он приказал всыпать плетей за то, что послушался девчонку, а потом послал нескольких Бравых Ребят на поиски. Те сами пропали, посылать кого-то еще Русе не стал. Еще девчонка украла карту, что совсем странно было — неужели служанка умеет читать?.. 

Зря он тогда собрался оставить ее в Харренхоле. Надо было взять с собой. Она куда бы лучше изобразила Арью Старк. Может, у нее и глаза серые, он тогда не обратил внимания. Он потом расспрашивал слуг, что они знают о пропавших ребятах, но, ничего, кроме того, что тех поймали люди Григора Клигана в разоренных Речных Землях, слуги сообщить не могли. Может, она тоже с Севера. Но тогда он еще не знал, что девочка, похожая на Арью Старк, может пригодиться. Тогда он вообще не думал об Арье Старк. Это Элмар думал, его оруженосец, это ему она была обещана в жены. 

И искать эту Нэн бесполезно. Если Бравые Ребята ее не нашли, то почти наверняка нашли волки. Или разбойники, много их в Речных Землях шляется. Сколько лет ей было? Десять? И возраст подходящий. 

Но ничего теперь уже не изменишь. Тогда он не знал, чего можно ожидать от поражения короля Севера, хотя и предвидел его, сейчас он вынужден выдавать за сестру Робба Старка ту, что перед ним. Наверное, какая-то служанка, мало ли их было в свите лорда Эддарда, когда он отправлялся на юг. 

— Что ж, Арья, мы дожидаемся ворона от моего сына и едем ко Рву Кейлин, где он будет нас ждать. Тебе не терпится с ним познакомиться? 

— Да, милорд. 

И опять опущенная голова и взгляд в пол. Нэн так не робела перед ним. Нэн приходилось объяснять, чтобы в конце каждой фразы добавляла «милорд». Откуда служанка набралась такой дерзости? Может, она дочь лорда из какого-нибудь разоренного замка? Да нет, глупости. 

И все-таки как не похожа на Арью эта девочка и как похожа та! 

— Пойдем, Арья, — сказал Русе после долгой паузы, — познакомлю тебя со своей женой, леди Уолдой. 

Он даже не оглянулся, выходя из комнаты. Знал, что девочка послушной тенью идет за ним. 

Нэн, наверное, так бы не сделала. Нэн бы что-нибудь спросила или сказала. Но эта девочка — не Нэн. 

Может быть, это и к лучшему.


End file.
